fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Anarchy episode 2
All will compete in challenges 9 will get safe while 8 have to go to tribal council Losers are Dean Hank Joel Moe Leroy Nathaniel Douglas and Duncan Nathaniel: I'm trying to keep people I can work with around, I can for sure work with Winnington and Milo, I am tight with those guys and Duncan Trent and Curtis proved that they will work with us because they helped vote out Rory, so right now all I have Duncan, but I'm trying to get people together, Leroy I know has talked to Winninton and will work with us, and the older guys seem tight so I'm trying to bring in Dougas and Dean and take out Moe because I know he won't work with us Duncan: Out of everyone here I did best, so I'm worried because I feel like I could be targeted because I'm more athletic then these people here but I'm trying to work the numbers, and I got Nathaniel for sure and I'm trying to get everyone against the older dudes, because they are a trio and we need to break it up so we need to work it Leroy: It's tribal council and it's tough, but I'm trying to stick with the power and based at the last tribal I realised WInnington has power and so I'm getting in with the people Winnington's with like Duncan and Nathaniel and really people don't like this old man alliance of Hank Joel and Moe because it's dangerous so I think we will be able to vote them out 5-3 tonight Moe: Could I be targeted tonight of course I can, I mean I voted Winnington, and there's defintley people not going to tribal and going to tribal, so yeah I'm trying to defend my stuff, and I've formed a tight bond with Hank and Joel and we're the older guys, but I think we can bring in Dean and Douglas as well because they don't want this WInnington and Co alliance to do well so I think they'll help us vote out certain people Joel: I know most people don't want to work with me, I'm like this 51 year old guy, so I have to choose and pick my allies and I have chosen Hank and Moe because there older and we get along and the three of us could be powerful, I mean Douglas and Dean really don't like the Winnington Co alliance so I think we can eliminate the strong Duncan or the Winnington bitch Nathaniel Hank: I've been trying to fit in with these people, most people here I don't fit in with but luckily I've formed a good alliance with the older guys Joel and Moe, and I really don't know what is going to go down tonight, I think defintley Dean and Douglas are the swing votes and Moe and Joel think we have them, but I'm sure Leroy,Duncan and Nathaniel think they have them too, so it's tough Douglas: I'm part of a huge decision tonight, and me and Dean are the ones choosing what happens tonight, and honestly I really don't want to work with Dean, the guy just pisses me off, and I might have to work with him tonight, but probobly not much in the future, I'm not really against the Winnington Co alliance but I'm not with them, and the three old guys, I mean they are a trio but at the end of the day are the three old guys really threats Dean: This is the type of position I like, I control everything, not just this vote but get to change the landscape of this game and it's crazy, I mean to this point there is Winnington and Co, the old guys alliance and the others and I'm hoping I can kind of stabalize myself at the guy who's kind of running every allinace and make myself untouchable, and based on the vote tonight, I look to begin my climb to the top Duncan final words This pisses me off, I was so ready to get this game going and really dig in deep and go, and I'm going to go tear up redemption island because I will re-enter this game no matter what